


Spring Day

by strwberrycake



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Lost Love, Love, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrycake/pseuds/strwberrycake
Summary: "Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But I promise, one day. One day we'll see each other again, and it'll be the warmest spring day yet."(Ciel Phantomhive x Reader x OC)





	1. Chapter 1

"Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But I promise, one day. One day we'll see each other again, and it'll be the warmest spring day yet."

 

With a soft gasp you opened your (e/c) eyes, blinking away the forming tears. You let out a quiet sigh, and adjust yourself on your bed, sitting up. The quote lingering in your memory. "Who am I supposed to meet again?" You rub away the sleep from your eyes, and sit quietly doing your best to recollect the events of the dream. After a few minutes of straining your brain in vain, you give up and gave a good, long, stretch to your tired muscles. This wasn't the first, or the last, time you had awoken in tears, and with a feeling of missing something. You'd been having the same reoccurring dream almost every night for as long as you could remember. To add to the frustration, you could never remember the events of the dream, just the same longing emotions leftover to taunt you in your awakening, and that peculiar quote. As you sat in silence, a rapid knock at your door snapped you out of your trance.

"(y/n)? I'm coming in."

Your heart dropped, and you quickly scrambled for your phone on the nightstand nearby. You checked the hour, your phone reading 7 am. You refused a response to the knocker and laid back down, covering yourself in your thick blankets. "Please, don't notice me, please, please, please, five more minutes, leave me-" With a click of the door, the guest strode into the room, the soles of their shoes making soft echos on the carpet.

"(y/n) it is time to start the day. You can't fool me with your overused tricks."

"Damn." You frowned and peeked out from the blankets. Your (e/c) eyes followed the movements of your guest. The tall, slender, and familiar figure made his way over to the curtains, pulling them apart in one swift and elegant motion.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so uptight all the time, Stephen. You can just pretend you didn't see me. Is it too hard for you to play along?"

"Unfortunately, 'playing along' would result in my failure as your guardian and you not developing into the proper young lady you are destined to be."

You scoffed, "Destined..."

The thought of being a proper young lady as your only destiny, your only goal, only purpose in life, completely baffled you. The idea was laughable. Being a proper young lady wasn't a bad idea, what was bad was that that was all anyone expected of you. Coming from a well-off family, of course it was expected, but it shouldn't be the only goal to strive for. Even if you were wealthy, you had dreams just like anyone else. Your family, your father in particular, were famous in your area. Your father was the co-owner of a successful furniture franchise, your mother- a famous patisserie with several successful cookbooks, and her own cook show in the making, and your older brother, Logan, was already blessed with being the first-born son, guaranteeing his spot as the heir, along with being well off on his way to being the next Steve Jobs with his dabbling in the computer sciences. You, being the youngest, were still in high school, finishing off the last year.

"So, where's everyone off to today?" You asked Stephen as he rolled in a cart with your breakfast platters. An array of colors, smells, and flavors were decked out in every inch of the cart. He began pouring orange juice in a delicate glass, "Mrs. (l/n) has a taping of her show, and afterwards has a grand opening of one her friend's new restaurants, she has informed me that she will not be home until well after you have gone to bed." He paused, handing you your glass and setting up your first dish, a lovely fruit tart. "Mr. (l/n), has a business meeting with his partner and other business to attend to, he as well will not be home until dark. Logan will be shadowing your father for the morning, and will spend the afternoon with his scientist friends." You gave a curt nod to the information and took a sip of your drink. Your family always had something to do, somewhere to be, someone to see. Being the youngest, and a lady, you served almost no purpose except for the fact that if push came to shove your father could use you to marry you off and strengthen partner relations. However, that was the worst case scenario. Although, a scenario is a scenario and the idea haunted you at times. Not being the family's priority had it's perks though, you could do virtually anything as long as it didn't cause trouble for the family.

Your parents, having thought ahead to the problem of not being able to give you the required attention while you were still young came up with the proper solution. At the age of ten, you were introduced to Stephen Lanley. It was a quick, and rather pathetic, introduction thinking back on it. You remembered the day quite vividly.

Clutching a stuffed rabbit, and in an incredibly loud, and vibrant yellow dress you were forced away from your cousins in the garden. It was Easter Day and the extended family was having an Easter egg hunt. You pouted as you were taken away, stopping only to have your lips form into a soft o. Violet eyes, the color of lotus blossoms, met your (e/c) ones. The boy in front of you couldn't have been more than a year older than you, wearing an obviously brand new and freshly pressed suit, the boy looked quite handsome. His soft blonde locks curled lazily away from his eyes. You remembered your parents introducing the boy as your new playmate. Nothing more, nothing less.

"His name is Stephen, (y/n). When mommy and daddy, and even Logan, aren't around to keep you company, you're going to look for Stephen here. He's your new best friend."

You quietly ate your breakfast, analyzing Stephen who busied himself with preparing the next dish, and approaching you only to refill your glass. He was gorgeous, you had to admit. Even as a child, you couldn't deny your heart skipped a beat when he flashed you a rare smile. Now, almost a man, he only grew more marvelous. His golden locks still curled softly at the ends but his boyish mannerism had faded over the years. He carried himself with a new air, confident, and cool. It had been seven years since that day and you had to hand it to your parents. Stephen was not your blood, and could never fill the emptiness of not having a healthy parental relationship, but his presence definitely made the days worthwhile and tolerable. Through the years, he really did become your best friend.

"Did you have that dream again?"

His sudden question caught you by surprise as you hesitated on taking a sip from the clear glass, "Yeah, actually..." Your eyes darkened, "It's getting really annoying. I don't know why it keeps happening. You know how annoying it is to have to wake up in tears everyday? It's like... I know it means something. It's important, but I just don't remember."

The male nodded in response, "Mm. If it's getting to be such a problem, why don't we go talk to a doctor about it?"

You offered him a soft smile, his consideration for you always made you warm. Even though your friend came off as serious and closed off to the world, he only ever really showed his tender side to you, and you alone. He did his best in keeping up appearances in being a sort of guardian and servant to you, but everything pushed aside, he was just Stephen, and he was the one person you trusted with your whole heart.

"I would, but it's not affecting my sleeping patterns. I sleep well and through the night, I just wake up... sad... in the morning."

Stephen nodded and cleared away your dishes, "It's time you get ready for school, I'll be waiting for you by the stairs at 7:40." The blonde stopped, and faced you, cracking an ominous and wild-eyed smile, "Any later, and you'll see what happens." You let out a squeak of discomfort upon seeing your friend's threatening expression.

"Okay, okay, uncle! Uncle! I won't be late! Be nice to me again!" You whined.

The boy chuckled and patted your head gently, he soon moved away, and left the room, taking the cart with him.

As soon as he left, you began your daily morning routine. Washing your face, brushing your hair, putting on your daily makeup, and finally getting into your uniform. A matching set of a tan coat, skirt, and tie, along with a white button up beneath the coat, black knee highs and dress shoes, was the standard of the elite private school you attended. It was getting to be the prime of summer, and the skirt's relief of the elements was only canceled out by the mandatory knee highs. You sighed as you gave yourself the last finishing touches, and headed downstairs to meet with Stephen.

Upon seeing you, the blonde rewarded your timeliness with a warm smile.

"Ready?" He asked, calmly.

"Mm." You smiled. He returned the expression and opened the grand doors, waiting for you to exit first. As you left, he gently grabbed your bag, and walked beside you. Being the same age as you, he attended your school as well. Since the age of ten he's been your shadow, catering to your every whim. You knew of his situation, and why he was even your shadow in the first place. Stephen had no where else to go, his parents had died early, and when his guardians couldn't take care of him anymore, your parents offered to take him in striking a deal with the guardians. Stephen was an indentured servant of sorts, his parents, it was found out- that they were actually old partners of your father and had betrayed him in the early days. In an almost revenge-driven act, your father made a deal that they would take him in, but he was to be loyal to you until the age of eighteen where Stephen could make the decision of separating himself from you and your family. The days until he would finally turn eighteen were rapidly becoming limited, so in an effort to avoid scaring yourself, you avoided thinking about it. You put your trust in Stephen that he at least cared for you enough to wait for you, or maybe, take you with him, wherever he planned on going.

 

Scattered flowers petals swirled through the air, you took in a breath, ready to embark on another day.

 

-

 

Hello, everyone! I am M! So this is my first story and I know it's kind of a drag to read but I promise it'll get better, just put up with me! Anyways, I know our beloved Ciel hasn't made an appearance yet but I promise he will appear soon. Also, heads up! It's a modern love story, and Ciel is older (17) Hehehe. If you have any questions or comments for me I'd love to see/respond to them! I'll be back to continue on Spring Day, but until then my lovelies, stay safe! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Question of the Day? (let's try this out hehe)

q: What's your favorite color, why?

a: Pink. I've always thought it was wonderful, it has many feelings captured in each shade. It's just a lovely color.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrived at school, and went through your usual morning routine. You greeted your friends, got into your seat, and made light conversation with them. Stephen gave you your space and went on his own to his seat, soon surrounded by his friends, and some girls. It was a normal sight, he was quite handsome after all. He was one of the most popular guys in school, with a face that pretty, it's not surprising.

It took a while for Stephen to open up, you had noticed. When he first joined your family, he was rather quiet and soft-spoken.

"Stephen, what do you like to do?"

You sprung up the question on one of the days you were left alone with him, your family busy with other things. It was a lovely summer day and you decided to spend some time outside in the garden, enjoying the bright sun, and warm wind. The blonde boy who sat in the seat across from yours in one of the garden table chairs set up outside, stayed fixated on his lap. He responded with a monotonous, "...I don't know."

"Do you like to draw? I do. Do you want to color with me?" You gave him a warm smile and held up a blue crayon, handing it to him.

He hesitated for a moment and carefully wrapped his small fingers around it, "...Okay..."

It was understandable why he had such a hard time trusting people. His parents weren't around for long, and he was dropped by his guardians into a completely new family. The boy never had a stable relationship with anyone. Not until he was forced to meet you. By necessity, he grew to trust and believe in you.

"(y/n)?"

You were snapped out of your nostalgic memories by your best friend, Lily. Well, best girl friend. Stephen was obviously your other half, but Lily was the closest thing you had to a friend by choice. You've had more than your share of fake, toxic, friends who only liked you for your family's money or associated with you in vain attempts to get closer to Stephen. Lily, however, was oblivious to your family's money until she finally visited your mansion of a home, and did her best to keep her attraction to Stephen a secret. You were sharper than that though, and figured it out anyways. You soon noticed she had a soft, loving, look in her eyes every time he was mentioned or she caught a glance of him. You appreciated that Lily liked you for you, and you liked her for her. You loved her clumsy, and awkward personality, she was truly the sweetest thing at heart, even though she always denied it. You've had classes with her since junior high, and had stayed friends with her through the years, even being lucky enough to have her into your senior year.

"Sorry," you grinned sheepishly, "What'd you say? Sorry."

Lily sighed, "Don't worry, it wasn't a big deal."

Lily was such a pretty girl, it amazed you how pretty she was. Big, bright, blue eyes, and bouncy platinum hair. If you didn't know better, you'd think she was Stephen's sister.

She puffed up her cheeks into a dramatic pout, and furrowed her brows. "You were staring at Stephen again."

You widened your eyes at the comment, and laughed nervously, putting your hands up defensively. "Ah, no, it wasn't like that. I was just thinking he's gotten popular. He used to be a lot more reserved, y'know? It's nice to see he has more friends now."

Lily turned to catch a glance of him. He was listening to his rowdy friends and smiling softly, nodding on the occasion to signal he was listening.

Lily sighed and leaned on your desk, "He's so pretty. How have you not managed to fall in love with him, yet?"

You scrunched up your nose in disgust, "Gross. He's literally my brother. We were raised with that mindset. I can't see him like that." You relaxed, and a smirk grew across your features. "Besides..." You poked her forehead, "I know you've got the fattest crush on him. I couldn't do that to you."

Immediately, a bright red blush spread across her cheeks. "I do not!" She shouted. 

You laughed, leaning over, "The fact that you're reacting like that says it all!"

She groaned in frustration, and covered her face in her hands. She responded with a muffled, "Oh, shut up, won't you?"

You laughed, and looked across the room to catch Stephen watching you. You relaxed, and sent him a friendly smile. He only scoffed, and turned to give his attention back to his friend.

He was such a hard head.

Soon, the teacher arrived, and announced there was a new student joining the class. You raised an eyebrow, curious and attentive to the information. New students were always something interesting, especially in your repetitive schedule of everyday life.

Your teacher ushered in the new student.

Who appeared before you in the next minute, left a life-long lasting impression.

You didn't know someone's eyes could hold an entire ocean within them.

There was an audible, unified, gasp from the class upon seeing their new classmate. In the next second, excited chatter filled the room.

Your teacher broke through the comments in the room. "If you don't mind, could you introduce yourself?"

The male nodded, and faced the class. With a stoic, blank expression, he introduced himself elegantly and passively. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and I've just moved from London, England." He gave a soft bow, "Please take care of me. I'm looking forward to spending a great year with you all."

"Very good." The teacher scanned the room to find a spot for him to sit at, their eyes settled on the desk besides you in the back. "You can sit over there by Miss (l/n). Miss (l/n) raise your hand."

Startled, you hesitated and raised your hand slowly.

Ciel's eyes settled on you, staring for a second. He then turned to the teacher, gave him a curt nod and approached you to take his seat.

When he had settled down, the teacher gathered the class' attention and began their lesson.

As the teacher droned on, you could hear your heart pounding in your ears. Why were you so nervous? He was just another person... but that was a lie. He wasn't just another person. Without having even spoken to him, he had already made you putty in his hands. Upon seeing him enter the classroom, you felt your heart get caught in your throat. He was so gorgeous, you couldn't handle it.

You heart ached, you had to catch a glimpse of his features just one more time. You strained your peripheral vision in vain, but it didn't help you much. You leaned on your left hand to get a better angle...nope, not enough. You tried different positions to be able to see the new boy sitting next to you, but nothing was working. In your struggle you accidentally knocked over your pencil. Clattering onto the floor, your face flushed, embarrassed. You leaned down to pick it up, but your fingers collided with paler ones. You looked up to meet two deep cerulean eyes. Your (e/c) eyes widened, was it possible to be hypnotized simply by looking at someone?

He wordlessly picked up the pencil, and sat back up. You sat up as well, and he placed the pencil carefully on your desk. You mumbled a "Thank you," but he didn't acknowledge it. He only leaned on his right hand, and began twirling his pencil through his fingers in his left. You watched him. Something about him gave you a weird feeling in the pit of your stomach. You analyzed his features––creamy, pale skin, sapphire-colored eyes adorned by thick black lashes, and thick dark blue––almost black, straight hair.

Who was he, and why did he feel so...familiar?

From across the room, Stephen was watching the interaction and your reaction to it all. His eyebrows furrowed softly, and he gripped his pencil a little tighter in his hand. He looked away, and did his best to focus on the words of the teacher.

 

-

 

Wahhhh, hello! It's M again. Uh, sorry for the late update. I've had a busy few days, and not much inspiration. After the first chapter I didn't know how to keep the ball rolling. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one. I'll update again soon since I'm on break. Anyways, until then my lovelies, stay safe! (✿╹◡╹)

Question of the Day (?)

q: What's your biggest pet peeve?

a: When people don't listen, or interrupt me. But honestly I have a lot of them, I'm easily annoyed hhh.


	3. Chapter 3

The day continued on as it usually did, you went through the same daily motions. The only difference was your heightened self-consciousness due to the new student, but you did your best to keep that minor problem under wraps.

When the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day, you quickly began to gather your things. Ciel gave you a strange feeling, and you didn't want anything to do with it anymore. All day, you couldn't focus on anything but him. It wasn't that he made you uncomfortable. It was quite the opposite. He had such a familiar aura, you couldn't help but desperately want to get closer to him and close the awkward gap.

However, that was an incredibly ridiculous notion.

You had no need to be so obsessed. Yes, he was gorgeous, and mysterious, but that didn't mean you could act out on a sense of familiarity alone.

As you stood with your bag ready, you locked eyes with the boy next to you. You paused momentarily, his mouth opened slightly—as if he wanted to say something. The moment lasted for a mere second, and he quickly regained his composure, looking away as if it never happened, and proceeded to gather his things as well. You watched him, curiously. Did he want to say something? You shook off the thought immediately, as you soon saw him be swarmed by drooling girls begging to have his number. You scoffed at this, and quickly left the room.

You walked along on your path, racking your brain over the new student. Why did he give you such a weird feeling? It's like you knew him from somewhere. Maybe you had seen him on TV? A magazine? It wouldn't be too crazy of an idea that he could've dabbled in acting or modeling. He was incredibly handsome, he would be perfect for those occupations. Straining your memories, and hoping to solve this dilemma, your thoughts were interrupted when you heard your name being shouted.

You stopped in your tracks, and turned to look behind you.

A furious Stephen, with a murderous glint in his purple eyes, was coming straight for your throat.

You felt the blood drain from your face as you realized your sin. In the whirlwind of thoughts you were having, you completely forgot to wait for Stephen. You had left on your own, and disappeared into the sea of people leaving school. After all the years you spent with Stephen, you knew just how bad it pissed him off to not be able to find you or know where you were. Everything he did was out of love, you knew it was, but sometimes, particularly—times like these, you wished he would forget about you.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" You managed to screech pathetically before he reached you.

An ominous aura surrounded your blonde friend, and you readied yourself for the scolding to come. His hand formed into a fist and he held it above your head, threatening to rub your head to not return.

"(y/n). How many times do I have to tell you to let me know when you're leaving? It's the only thing I ask of you! Literally the only thing I ask! You can do whatever you want but please just let me know!" He sighed, exasperated. He lowered his fist, and slung his arm around your shoulders lazily, bringing you closer to him.

You pouted childishly, "I know. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about a lot of things so I was distracted. I'm sorry. I forgot."

He peered down at you with a curious glint in his eyes, "What were you thinking about? The dreams again?"

You paused before answering, your eyes suddenly widening at the thought.

"Actually-"

You were interrupted when you felt a familiar presence nearby. You turned to look, your breath hitching in your throat.

It was him.

Walking calmly, distracted on his phone, a bag lazily slung on his shoulder. A light breeze shifting through his thick, dark hair. He even walked beautifully.

For some reason, that pissed you off. Just who was this guy? Why did he give you so many unexplained emotions? Why couldn't you handle them?

With every passing thought, Ciel walked closer to you and Stephen, oblivious to your guys' existence, only interested in the contents of his phone.

Stephen watched you stare down the boy, and glanced over to the other male. He frowned, and gave you a gentle push to indicate you should start moving. With a soft scowl plastered on your face, you gave a quick spin of the heel and continued on your way with your head held high and Stephen by your side.

That Phantomhive boy couldn't possibly be around for much longer, you'll loose him at one point. Right?

After 15 minutes of silent, awkward walking, you couldn't take it anymore. You stopped in your tracks, causing Stephen to look at you questioningly. You said nothing and faced forward, waiting.

Finally, Ciel collided into your back, having been following behind you for the last 15 minutes, he caught up and walked right into you.

You quickly turned around and with bright eyes, and fire in your eyes, exclaimed, "How long are you going to keep following us, Phantomhive?!"

The blue-haired boy looked at you, shock written across his features. However, the emotion vanished as quick as it came. He gave a soft sigh closing his eyes, "I live around here."

"Oh yeah? Where?" You eyed him suspiciously, not wanting to let the topic be brushed off.

The boy said nothing and simply raised his index finger, pointing at the mansion in the distance.

The mansion... right next... to yours.

You flushed, embarrassed. It would make sense. That mansion has been on the market for as long as you could remember. You did the notice the "For Sale" sign vanishing a couple of days ago but you didn't make it a big deal.

You turned to look at the boy, quickly wanting to apologize for jumping to conclusions, but you immediately regretted it. 

Ciel raised his chin, and looked down at you, opening his eyes, and revealing an amused smirk, "Oh? Did you think I cared enough about you that I would take the trouble of following you?"

Stephen grit his teeth and got closer to you holding an arm across your chest defensively, "Don't speak to her like that." Venom seeping from his words, he gave an equally powerful glare to the threatening male.

Ciel relaxed, and scoffed, "Idiots."

He grumbled under his breath, and simply side-stepped you two and continued on his way.

Out of rage and embarrassment, a bright scarlet fanned across your cheeks.

You quickly turned to face Ciel, "Who the hell are you?!"

The boy continued walking, only raising a pale hand to wave.

 

"That's for you to figure out."

 

-

 

Uhhh hey it's M! .....I'm so sorry. I know I made Ciel really OOC but... it's 1:06 am and I'm doing my best okay. Anyways! I hope you guys liked it anyways. :'( Welp, until next update, stay safe everyone! (*´?｀*)

Question of the Day!

q: Who is your favorite fictional character?

a: Well.... Ciel.... uh he was my first major anime character and I've had a soft spot for him ever since.


	4. Chapter 4

Irritation. Irritation. Irritation. Irritation. 

That was the emotion that consumed you. Complete, and utter, irritation. 

After your little incident with Ciel, you figured it would be best to keep your distance from him. You couldn’t fathom how a person could be so irritating. How dare he? How dare he! 

Following the incident, Stephen had to practically drag you home. You were fuming. You felt like an idiot, like a deer in the headlights, stunned. Not only was he nothing like you painted him to be in your mind, but that familiarity you once felt for him was gone completely. At least, you convinced yourself it was. You still felt like you knew him from somewhere, but after that stunt, you no longer cared or felt the need to find out why. Mister new kid from England could jump off a bridge for what you cared. 

However, that incident was a week ago. Time had passed, you had calmed down. You didn’t wish death upon the kid anymore, but you wouldn’t say you were friends. You sure as hell wanted nothing to do with him. You just chose to accept his existence in your new daily routine. 

After the incident, he would be near you ninety percent of the day. Walking to school, sitting beside you in the classroom, eating lunch next to you (crowded by gawking girls and boys you might add, it made it suffocating to eat, they allowed so little space), walking home, he was there for all of it. All of it. 

You couldn’t shake him off no matter how hard you tried. You tried taking a new route to school (which Stephen pestered you about the entire way), but that only made you late (and Stephen incredibly angry). You tried eating somewhere else, but everywhere was occupied. Even the roof of the school couldn’t provide you with a safe haven. It was already well into the school year and some other kids had claimed that area. You had no choice but to stay put. You grew tired of trying to change your routine when it was him who had to adjust. In the end, you got tired, and frankly, you didn’t care anymore. 

Ciel wasn’t putting in the effort to get to know you, or bother you, or even simply acknowledge you. You were fine with this, he was trouble anyways. Therefore, after a week of changing routines and routes, you decided if he was treating you like a ghost, you could apply the same treatment back. Just stay indifferent to each other, that’s all there is to it. It’s that simple. 

But nothing is ever that simple, now is it?

You contemplated the idea of God and why He chose to throw you this bump in the road. 

It was supposed to be so simple. Just ignore him! He’ll ignore you back! You had planned on living that way for the rest of the year. It couldn’t be that hard to avoid him. 

However, you didn’t take into consideration, the fact that maybe, just maybe, school would want to throw you a curve ball against your intentions. Suddenly, ignoring him, wasn’t going to save you and you were in this wonderful situation where you were having to be forced to interact with Ciel. The teacher decided the class needed to “bond” together more, saying everyone needed to “get to know each other.” So, he whipped up the fabulous idea of having a partner project by random. The project itself wasn’t so bad— a simple powerpoint presentation on a city of your choosing. However, as luck would have it, you were partnered up with the one person you minded being partnered up with. Ciel Phantomhive. 

“(y/n), are you okay?” 

You quickly snapped out of your thoughts, and turned to the voice. It was Lily.

Sweet, Lily. Sweet, sweet Lily! 

You started tearing up and clung to her uniform shirt, “Lily!” You whined. “Please! You have to switch with him! I can’t do this, I just can’t! Please! You have to be my partner!” 

Lily stared at you wide-eyed, shock written across her features. 

“(y/n), it can’t be that bad. Hey! Stop messing with my shirt, you’re going to ruin it!”

You loosened your grip on the fabric but refused to let go, “Please!” You whined some more. 

If whining wasn’t going to get you out of this, you were seriously screwed. You usually whine, bat a few lashes, cling to some shirt, and everyone is suddenly submissive to your requests. 

“He-!” Lily sighed, “He looks like a good partner, and the project is relatively easy. If things don’t work out, I’m sure you could easily just do it by yourself.” 

You narrowed your eyes and glared daggers at your friend, you fisted her shirt tighter, bunching up the fabric in your fingers causing it to wrinkle a bit. 

“You’re just saying that because you got partnered up with Stephen and don’t want to switch with him.”

She gave a defensively hostile look, “That’s not-!” 

“Don’t deny it!” 

She huffed, “And? What of it! Yeah, I’m his partner but it’s not like I chose to be! Just like you didn’t choose to be with Phantomhive, I didn’t choose to be with Stephen!” She swatted your hand away from her shirt, and you finally let go.  
You leaned back into your seat and sighed exasperatedly, “I’m going to die. That’s it. I’m going to die.” You let out a bitter chuckle and accepted your fate. 

Lily sighed at your attitude, “You’re going to be fine. Jeez, why do you even hate him so much? Did he steal your food or something?”

You pouted, “No… he was just… mean… to… me.” You realized how childish you were sounding and grew quieter with each word. 

Lily laughed, “He was mean to you? (y/n), you’ve dealt with worse than mean.” 

There were truth in her words, she knew the way people talked about you behind your back, and the treatment you’ve endured because of your family’s money, and Stephen’s loyalty. 

There was always a wild rumour circulating around the school about you. Whether it was your family paid the teacher to give you a good score on the test, or they’re paying Stephen to stay by your side, or you’re blackmailing Stephen, or anything else they could possibly conjure up in their ridiculously bored minds you’d heard it at some point in your life. 

It wasn’t easy, and it was definitely lonely at times to have people fake their kindness just to spew poison as soon as they turned away. Even if it was hard, you always had Stephen and eventually, Lily. Even if you knew that although you weren’t paying Stephen to stay, you were in a way blackmailing him, but not for the reasons made up in those stupid rumors. Even if sometimes you let those childish words get to you, you always had Stephen reassuring you and knowing just what to say. Stephen was your friend, a contact made by force, but at this point, he was your friend in the complete definition of it. You knew that now. 

You sighed, “Okay, yeah I guess. I’ll… I’ll do my best.”

Lily gave you a warm smile, and patted your head gently, “(y/n), just let him get to know you. You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re wonderful, underneath it all.” 

You stared up at your friend, (e/c) eyes shining, a wide grin decorating your lips. “You can be so corny sometimes.”

“Hey!”

 

Finally it was time to get to know your partner, made specially for the event, your teacher had conjured up a few survey questions. They were honestly ridiculous, and you felt like you were in kindergarten all over again. 

“Alright, everyone sit next to your partner! Partner up, let’s go!” 

The class collectively groaned and desks were shifted, each person off to find their other half. You didn’t have to move since luckily, you were already seated beside your partner. You awkwardly turned towards him to initiate recognizing each other’s presence. 

He didn’t get the memo. 

He simply stayed facing forward, his cheek resting upon his hand, mindlessly staring ahead. 

You were about ready to swing on this guy. Why is he like that? 

What bothered you is that, even though he’s completely disinterested in about everything, that “I don’t care” attitude was heightened towards you. Perhaps on the first day of meeting him when you thought both of you wanted to say something was just wishful thinking on your part. 

“Alright, everyone, get to the questions! Don’t just answer with a yes or no! Explain! Explore each other!”

Your teacher sure was worked up over everyone getting to know each other. 

You sighed and moved the survey sheet closer towards yourself, you read the first question.

“Where did you grow up? What was your first house like?”

You read it over about twelve times, just wanting to look busy so he could speak up.

He never did, though.

You sighed again, “So… Ciel… where did you grow up?”

He refused to face you, keeping his same position, “London.” 

You felt your eye twitch, he’s really not going to help you now is he? 

You decided to put on facade, maybe then he’ll soften up. Maybe you’re the one being a hardhead. Maybe this is your fault— caused by your own sour attitude. 

You put on your best smile, “London, huh? Yeah, you mentioned that when you first came in. What’s it like over there? Is it nice?” 

He stayed silent for a second, and finally, he graced you with facing you. 

“ Nice…?” 

He stared at you for a moment, thinking it over. 

He turned away from you, facing forward once again. “I guess it was nice.”

He almost looked...sad. His expression ghosted an emotion of something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Nostalgia? Bitterness? 

“Oh…” was all you could say. How else were you supposed to feed into this conversation? He gave you almost nothing to build off on. You bit your tongue, and tried again, hoping to get him to open up a little. It wasn’t that you were curious, but you really wanted his contribution to this project. 

“So… what was your first house like? Is it anything like you live in now?” 

That seemed to peak his interest, he faced you again, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Where I live now is a barn compared to what I used to live in.”

A… barn. He really said a barn. The comment irked you a bit. In the neighborhood you live in, the mansions are exquisite, large, and all basically clones of each other. Each mansion had its own charms that made it unique, but structure-wise and design, they were all almost the same. By him saying that the mansion that he lives in… right next to yours… he was saying that in a way, your home was a barn. This guy had no limits. 

“A-a barn…?” You held a smile, but it was wavering each second you were forced to interact with this guy. 

He chuckled, “You should see your face right now.” 

That made you drop the ball, your smile faded and you opened your mouth quickly to defend yourself. 

“Wha-! I-! I… mean. Well…What’s wrong with it?!” 

He smiled, or at least, that’s what it seemed to be that he was doing. It was so light, so small, you could hardly even tell. 

“You don’t have to be fake. It’s okay. I know you can’t stand me anyways. I don’t care.”

You were surprised. He knew? And he was okay with it? What’s with this guy. 

“Anyways, in London… my mansion was so big it’d put your little house to shame.” 

You were about ready to defend yourself again when he continued, “It was too big.” 

You gave him a questioning look, “Too big?” 

He looked over at you, with one of the most sincere expressions yet, one of genuine somberness and sentiment. 

“A mansion—like the one back home—is far too big for one person to live in alone.” 

Your eyes widened. So that’s what he meant. 

Suddenly, you were looking at this boy in front of you completely differently. You knew what he meant. Even in your mansion full of housekeepers, even with Stephen by your side, the loneliness that such a large space can create is deafening. You could only imagine what kind of loneliness Ciel had had to endure in a bigger mansion, and with even less people. At least, you always had Stephen. 

You sighed, thinking over your next moves for a second. Finally, you decided on it. You and him both, needed a fresh start. A re-do. He may be agitating, but maybe there’s more underneath his hard shell. Maybe he’s a little like you, but to get to that, you had to dig. You were armed with your metaphorical shovel, and you were ready to face him head-on. If he was going to be in your life, as fate would have it, you were going to do your best to figure out who exactly this Ciel Phantomhive is. 

You faced him completely, back straight, shoulders back, and determination in your eyes. 

You reached out a hand, and waited. 

This surprised the blue-haired boy, he watched your movements, and stared at your waiting hand. 

“Ciel Phantomhive.” 

He cocked an eyebrow, and faced you as well, even being kind enough to face his entire body towards you too. He said nothing but kept his eyes on yours, intrigued by what you were initiating. 

“Let’s start over. My name’s (y/n) (l/n). I want to be your friend.” 

He didn’t react. However after a beat, he met your hand and the warmth of his hand wrapped around yours, made you forget to breathe for a second. You both pumped your hands gently, marking a mutual bond. 

Once you both pulled away, the deal was done. 

The both of you could never have fathomed the impact that simple handshake could have had on the grand scheme of things. How one handshake lead to disaster. 

 

 

 

-

Hello! It's M! I know I've literally been gone for months but I just got out of school and I have way too much time on my hands which means I'll be able to update this more often. I'm sorry I ghosted, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I've decided I'll keep updating this little story for myself, and for those of you who truly enjoy the story so far. I've planned out the future events and how everything is supposed to work so I'm kinda excited to update more and let you guys see the story unravel. This chapter was more so a fun one, there will be more of these kind of chapters to get to know the characters more and see them develop before we get to the real dark stuff. Anyways, as always, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you for being here. If there's anything you'd like to let me know on please let me know! I completely adore comments, they make me so happy and really motivate me. Anyways, stay safe everyone! (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

Question of the Day: 

q: What's your favorite summertime activity?

a: I love going to the beach! Although I get sand everywhere, nothing beats the happy environment the beach creates for me. I always have the grandest time there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: angsty ciel, n perhaps a green Stephen???

You definitely hadn’t expected this.

 

After _years_ of having the same recurring dream, something finally _changed_?

 

You had dreamt of the same dream for seventeen years. You could never remember the actual events of the dream, but you always woke up with the definite feeling that you went through the routine motions. You were always haunted by the warm voice that spoke of a reunion you didn’t know you were supposed to have. You never knew what it meant, you never really paid much attention to it. Although for the most part, the dream didn’t have anything to do with your daily life, it was always hanging around the back of your mind. The dream of the silky voice calling out to you, the feeling of missing something, and the destined spring day.

 

However, this new dream was shocking.

 

The old dream had a sense of warmth, you knew so because of the warm voice. The voice always meant well, and ran smooth like butter. It held no hostility, but always made you cry upon your awakening. You always woke up missing something, like a child missing their teddy bear. You knew you had lost something of comfort, but you didn’t know what it was or how to get it back.

 

This new dream actually _provided_ comfort, instead of making you acknowledge the _loss_ of it.

 

Another change, you could actually remember it.

 

Miles of green pasture, and vivid wildflowers, the scenery was beautiful. You couldn’t remember ever being in that kind of place. You’d have visited countless gardens, but the vegetation in this dreamland was unlike anything you’d have ever seen. In the distance, past the tall green grass, stood a familiar figure. You and the figure were separated by a white picket fence. The figure was too far for you to identify, but something in you instilled familiarity—you knew them somehow. The figure had their back turned to you, facing off into the horizon. You couldn’t move, your body didn’t allow you to, but you weren’t scared or alarmed by the lack of movement. Everything about the dream was so serene, so peaceful, you felt no danger. Neither you or the figure in the distance moved. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind sent your hair whipping past you, and the figure shifted. They shook their head, and slowly—agonizingly slow—they turned their head to face you. However, before you could meet their eyes, they disappeared into the wind—dissolving into grains of sand, becoming a memory. One second there, the next gone.

 

Then you woke up. Facing your white ceiling, you were back in your room. No fresh tears. No feeling of emptiness. No loneliness. Simply, a feeling of wonder, and curiosity.

 

You had no time to linger on the curious dream before your alarm blared.

 

Turning it off, you heard the familiar steps of Stephen approaching your room with the breakfast cart. You scratched your head and propped yourself up against your wooden headboard, awaiting his arrival. Stephen entered not long after, surprised at your awakened state.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Morning.” You offered him a gentle smile, with which he hesitantly reciprocated.

 

“You’re actually awake this morning. How strange.”

 

He went to open the curtains, flooding the room with white sunlight. His school shoes padded gently on the carpet while he went to haul the breakfast cart inside, then preparing your plate.

 

You laughed, “My dream was different.”

 

Stephen cocked a curious brow, responding with a hum.

 

“What was different about it?”

 

“I actually remember it, for one,” You chuckled, “...and, I don’t feel so bad. I’ve told you before, the dream always made me feel like I was missing something, but this time… I feel like… I might be getting closer to my answer. If you get what I mean. The dream… was so pretty.” You smiled at remembering the gorgeous field, and the bright blue sky.

 

Stephen listened intently, pouring you a glass of orange juice, and passing you your china plate with a warm croissant resting on top of it. You nodded in appreciation, taking the plate, and munching on your breakfast.

 

A small smile adorned his lips while he was busying himself with the cart. You watched him quietly, while eating and occasionally taking a sip of the juice. At one point, he stood in front of the window to crack it open and lean against the windowsill.

 

“The weather report says today will be nice. How do you feel about a picnic later? After school? For dinner.”

 

His purple irises pierced yours when he turned to look at you. The breeze from the window shifted his blonde locks slightly, and in that moment—you swore he was a living angel in your bedroom. The sunlight hit him just right, illuminating his hair and face. A crooked smile hung from his pink lips, he looked so genuinely happy at the thought of a picnic, your heart was filled with warmth. He was so ethereal, he quite physically—took your breath away.

 

His expression of kindness warped into confusion, knitting his eyebrows together, his eyes clouded over with concern.

“(y/n)? You okay?”

 

You gasped, you were so entranced you literally forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

 

You took a moment to regain your composure before answering, taking a sip of your juice. You wondered how ridiculous you must’ve looked.

 

You laughed it off, doing your best to play it off and not look so strange.

 

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah… you just… you…” You trailed off not knowing how to word your thoughts. You wanted to say he was beautiful. Would he be offended if you told him he was beautiful? Can men be beautiful? He was beautiful. At least, in that moment, he was truly beautiful.

 

“I?”

 

You cleared your throat, “Stephen, can I ask you something?”

 

“You...already kinda did…”

 

You paused, scoffed, and rolled your eyes.

 

“Okay smartass, but I’m serious.”

 

Stephen chuckled, “Yeah, okay, go ahead.”

 

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend? Why haven’t you ever?”

 

That caught him off guard. His eyes widened and surprise encompassed his features. Slowly, a blush crept onto his pale cheeks, and a tinge of red appeared on the tips of his ears.

 

He struggled for a few seconds to find the words to say, becoming a stuttering and baffled mess.

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions! What do you care anyways? Breakfast is over! We’re going to be late! Be downstairs in fifteen minutes!”

 

He quickly and efficiently took the plate, the juice, and everything else, zipping out of the room at an ungodly speed.

 

You didn’t have time to absorb the flash of events, he was gone in an instant, and you were alone again.

 

Just then, it hit you that you had to make an hour routine into a fifteen minute one and suddenly you didn’t care about Stephen’s little outburst anymore. You had be decent, and downstairs in fifteen minutes or Stephen would have your head.

 

Jumping out of bed, you tore the sheets off and rushed to get ready.

 

In fifteen minutes flat you were flying down the stairs with makeup a little messier than usual, and hair a little on the frizzy side, you didn’t have time to perfect the details. However, no matter, you deemed yourself OK and decided to meet up with Stephen before any other consequences.

 

Stephen was surprised to see you, walking towards the kitchen with his white button-up halfway on, and a tie wrapped lazily around his neck, he was nowhere near ready.

 

You gaped at him, mouth wide open in protest, but too shocked to actually choke out a response.

 

Stephen simply looked at you with a curious, and confused, expression.

 

“What’s wrong? Did you need something?”

 

You face flushed in anger.

 

“You! Said! To! Be! Ready!”

 

“Hm?”

 

The blonde thought back, wondering if he really did say that. Realization slowly rested on his features.

 

“Oh, you thought I was serious?”

 

You had half a mind to punch the living daylights out of him, but you held back, merely digging your nails into your palm. You took a second, and let out a sigh.

 

“You...I’m going to pretend like this didn’t happen.”

 

You stomped upstairs to fix whatever you weren’t able to earlier. Since you finished so early, the details were minor, and you were downstairs in five minutes, now bored since you had half an hour left to kill.

 

Stephen passed by again this time fully dressed, and much more presentable, and himself.

 

You watched him as he paced back and forth, retrieving things, putting away things, busying himself with his daily routine of keeping the mansion in check. He must’ve noticed you watching because he paused, and watched you as well.

 

“What’s so interesting?”

 

“Hm?” You shook your head. “Nothing really. I just like watching you. You’re always up and about, you hardly _sit down_.”

 

“Well there’s always something to _do_. It’s my job.”

 

“...Do…” You began to voice a dangerous thought, but you swallowed it before you could actually put it out into the air. You worried it was _too_ dangerous to say. “Never mind.”

 

Stephen didn’t say anything for a second, simply gauging your troubled expression.

 

“Are you sure? I’ll listen to you.”

 

He could be a headache sometimes, but he sure was sweet. He was a sweet boy at heart, you knew that.

 

You hesitated.

 

“I know. That’s why I can’t tell you.”

 

He waited a moment before responding, considering pressing you about it, but ultimately deciding against it.

 

“Alright, don’t stress yourself out with it too much. If you need anything let me know. I’m supposed to be taking care of you anyways, right?”

 

It may have sounded condescending at first, but the gentle, genuine, smile on his face betrayed his words. He meant it just the way it was. He _was_ supposed to be taking care of you, but the way he said it showed he didn’t hate it. As much as he bothered, and irked you, with his overprotectiveness, you knew that secretly—he loved babying, and taking care of you. You didn’t know if it was because it gave him a sense of purpose, or because it was simply— _you_.

 

You flashed him a grin, “Alright, thanks _dad_.”

 

Stephen’s face drained of color at this.

 

“Don’t call me that! Come on, let’s get going.”

 

His reactions when you teased him were always golden, so easily embarrassed.

 

As he walked away to grab the bags, you could see the tips of his ears turning red.

 

Such an innocent boy.

  
  
  
  
  


Arriving to school, you noticed that Ciel hadn’t made it yet, and you didn’t see him on the way either.

 

You wondered where he could be but the thought didn’t linger for too long since Lily soon came into your line of vision, and excitedly chatted away your worries.

 

At some point, Ciel had stumbled in, and taken his seat beside you, wordlessly, and quietly.

 

Turning your attention to the blue-haired boy, you paused your conversation with Lily.

 

“Oh, good morning, Ciel.”

 

He must not have slept well because he barely grumbled a “Morning,” back.

 

You wondered what was wrong with him, he was so out of it. Leaning on his left hand, he shifted his face away from you.

 

You and Lily shared a knowing look that something was up, something was off in the land of Phantomhive.

 

Both you and Lily stared at Ciel. Simply looking at his wilted posture, you realized that the boy looked half-dead. His normally perfect hair was a little...disheveled, and a few strands were stuck to his forehead.

 

You craned your neck a bit closer to the boy, wanting to see his face hidden by his long bangs. You were practically breathing on his hand from how close you had to get. That caused him to turn his head, and meet your eyes.

 

Upon seeing his face, your gut told you what was wrong.

 

His skin—already pale—was ghastly white. Soft dark circles adorned his under eyes, and his cheeks were so pink, you wondered how he was functioning with so much blood being focused in one place.

 

“Ciel…” You barely made it out a breathy whisper, like if you spoke too loud, you’d shatter him.

 

You knew he looked like a doll, a perfect mannequin of a doll, but he looked so fragile, like rice paper.

 

You reached out a hand to gently touch his forehead, just to confirm your fears.

 

Once Ciel realized what you were trying to do, his eyes widened and he grit his teeth, like a wild animal in danger. He slapped your hand away, body gently rocking with soft pants. His body looked so fragile, but his eyes leaked venom, his eyes told you the answer was a harsh no.

 

You were surprised at the action, you knew he was no fruit tart, no simple walk in the park, but you didn’t expect to see such a defensive response. You ignored the light sting throbbing on your hand, and gently, carefully, tried again.

 

“Just...let me do this.”

 

You didn’t even manage to get close before he stood up—not very gracefully might you add. He stood there for a second, towering over you, panting softly. He focused on the ground for a second, gathering his murky thoughts. After a beat he looked you in the eye, determination, and the smallest hint of hatred filling his irises.

 

“I. Don’t. Need. Your. Help.”

 

He emphasized each word, poison dripping from each syllable. If looks could kill, you were shot dead on sight.

 

Clumsily, he made his way out of the classroom, and disappeared.

 

Obviously, his small outburst caught the class’s attention, and there was an obvious muttering of opinions once he was gone but it all fell to deaf ears. You brushed away your temporary state of shock, and calmly followed his actions.

  
  
  
  
  


Stephen had seen the whole thing, he was already well on his feet, ready to defend you, but the moment had passed too quickly for him to have jumped into action. By the time he was halfway to you, Ciel had left, and you were stunned. Before he could even ask if you were okay, you had made up your mind, and followed Ciel.

 

It... _bothered_ him. Watching you leave, _bothered_ him. Having Ciel react to your worry in such a violent way, _bothered_ him. The fact that you were worried about Ciel, _bothered_ him.

 

But why was he bothered in the first place?

 

You were just a rich brat that he had to take care of because rich mommy and daddy didn’t have time for you.

 

He wasn’t supposed to actually care about you.

 

At least, he knows he wasn’t supposed to. From an outside perspective, no one in their right mind would care about someone else like that if they were in his situation.

 

So why did he?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Following Ciel’s steps, you knew he couldn’t have gone far considering how _obviously_ sick he was.

 

You looked around the empty hallways, and based your best bet on the nearest boys’ bathroom. You didn’t go in, obviously, but you waited outside.

 

You heard a few sluggish steps tapping against the tile, a scuffle here, a soft bump there.

 

It had to be him.

 

You decided to wait it out. Class was already starting and you decided missing one day of class wouldn’t kill you. If anything, you had a higher chance of being killed by Ciel.

 

You waited, and waited, but it got to be too quiet. You stopped hearing his slow steps, in fact—you didn’t hear any movement at all.

 

Your heart dropped to your feet, worst-case scenarios flooding your mind.

 

Your eyes scrounged the area, making sure there weren’t any wandering eyes. Carefully, quietly, you backed into the bathroom.

 

The soft feeling of excitement and danger of being in a boys’ bathroom quickly vanished when you saw Ciel slumped against the wall, hunched over, and gasping for breath.

 

“Ciel!”

 

You quickly went over to him, grabbing him gently and allowing him to lean on you.

 

He weakly shoved you away, knowing there was no strength left in him, his arms were like jell-o, but still—he resisted.

 

“Go...away.”

 

He barely managed to make out the words through his soft pants.

 

“You’re obviously sick! Please, let me just help you!”

 

You were getting frustrated with his constant rejection. You just wanted to take him to the nurse’s office to lie down. He just needed to lie down! Why won’t he let you help him?

 

Ciel stopped responding altogether, choosing to focus on breathing, and keeping his consciousness.

 

You took this opportunity, grabbing his arm, and forcibly placing it around you. He couldn’t resist anymore, he was barely even awake. He was limp, and burning up. Holding more than half of his body weight, slowly—but surely, you made the trip to the nurse.

 

Once there, the nurse thanked you for your help. You asked if you could stay with him just because you were worried. Since you had already missed a lot of class, and that meant she didn’t have to do most of the doting, she didn’t necessarily mind.

 

The nurse had helped you lay the boy down, but left once you said you could take care of it from there.

 

You grabbed a nearby sheet to cover him, and tucked him in.

 

In that state of utter vulnerability, he resembled a child.

 

You could see his brows creasing, and uncreasing, as if he was in a constant state of worry and fear. Long lashes fluttered against his pink cheeks. He must’ve been having a really vivid fever dream.

 

You reached out a gentle hand, hesitant, because of his earlier outburst. However, he was docile, and frankly—asleep to do anything.

 

Deeming the action safe, you smoothed his bangs back, soaked from his sweat. You caressed his hair for a few moments more, just wanting to calm him down.

 

It seemed to do the trick, not long after, his expression finally relaxed, and actually looked... _peaceful_. You smiled at his state, and went to grab him a cold pack for his forehead.

 

After half an hour of checking on him, changing his cold pack, and simply comforting him, you found yourself dozing off in the chair you pulled up beside him. Crossing your arms, and creating a pillow, you let yourself drift.

 

When you came to, you found yourself lying on the bed next to Ciel’s. From your position you could see Ciel—still peaceful, and still very much asleep. You sat up gently, wondering how you even got to the bed. You found your answer asleep beside you, sleeping in the same position you first drifted off in.

 

Soft, lazy, blonde curls. Gentle breathing. Soft shoulder movements, up and down, up and down.

 

It had been a while since Stephen had put you to bed. He was only a little older than you but he was strong. Sometimes when you had the habit of taking naps on the couch, you would find yourself back in your bedroom. With no one ever home, it was always him. Sweet Stephen knowing how the position of your head on the couch arm, or the lack of leg space would cause an unpleasant sleep, he would take you back to your room. Never being asked, he just knew.

 

You smiled gently at your friend. With a soft hand you entangled your fingers through his curls, following their lazy form. Gently, gently. He meant the world to you, and you always wondered how you could get that message across, how you could be better, if at least—for his sake. Everything he ever did was for you, and you knew that. You knew that, and yet, you also knew you were being selfish for wanting him to stay with you forever. The thought made your smile falter.

 

Slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. You could at least, do that for him.

 

The kiss was soft, but that boy was softer yet.

 

 

-

 

Henlo, i'm back from the dead temporarily ψ(*｀ー´)ψ

 

Question of the Day (this one is actually really geared towards me, sorry y'all I need the opinions):

 

q: Have you guys seen BNHA (MHA? My Hero Academia?), and if so, would you guys like a fic on that? One Shot maybe? I don't know?

a: Listen I just have this overwhelming affection for Todoroki and Bakugou, imagine the ANGST! The endless possibilities! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA GUESS WHO'S BACK AND WILL BE GONE FOR ANOTHER MONTH HAHAHA THIS PERSON!! yes, yes, an angsty Ciel and soft Stephen. enjoy it while it lasts. things will be a-changing soon enough. :-) I'm so sorry for the late and inconsistent updates but what am i gonna do, that's how i am, sorry folks. but i love you all who take the time read my work, thank you so much, it means the world to me. please stay safe, and if there's anything i can improve on or anything you liked, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Was spring ever that warm in the first place?


End file.
